Regeneration
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: The doctor encounters another member of his race and something strange happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Regeneration**

 **Lightning** flashed through the sky as a hot rain fell upon the scorched ground. The falling liquid hissed as it touched the hot earth that still glowed with a dull red heat, still warm from the hot liquid rock that had rained down from the numerous now quiet volcanoes. Somewhere in the middle of the hellish field a small raised spot still sported moist earth, untouched by the demonic fire that had raged all about it. Standing in the middle of that oasis stood a strange looking woman. She wore a gas mask to protect her from the sulfur fumes that were still bubbling out of the ground.

Through the thick clouds of ash still carried aloft in the wind, the light of the planet's three moons was barely visible. An eerie complex of shadows were cast by the light of the trio of satellites, and their light would have made the features of the woman visible to anyone that might have been close enough to see them. She was dressed in a black and red dress, stiletto heels, and wore a dark veil over her face. The sounds of her breath through the filter mask that protected her lungs from the toxic atmosphere made her sound like a machine, a female Darth Vader.

She held a long slender pen like device in her right hand. As she activated it, three small balled tips extended from the end, and small bright sparks of electricity jumped between their chromed surfaces. The device emitted a powerful pulse into the atmosphere that cleared the planet's thick atmosphere and traveled at relativistic speed through space.

* * *

 **The warning klaxon** sounded and multiple indicators on the Tardis control panel started flashing brightly. The timeship flew out of control as the homing beacon activated the automatic controls. The Doctor was thrown out of the comfortable chair he had been sitting in several rooms away and his head hit the floor hard enough to raise a small bump on his forehead. He somehow got to his feet and tried to make it to the control room against the tremendous G forces of acceleration that the Tardis was now undergoing. It took him almost two minutes to reach the main panel.

"What's going on old girl?" he asked the machine, not expecting an answer. The overhead video screen was flashing "EMERGENCY 401", and the twin sirens were still blaring away. The Doctor found the switch to silence the Klaxons and then began to engage all of the emergency override switches. The machine stopped bucking like a bronco, but it was clear that he was not yet in control of his destination.

"What emergency homing beacon?" he asked himself as he looked at the readouts.

The doctor knew that every Tardis had been built with a device that would engage when a gallifreian distress signal was received. Only another Time Lord could send such a distress signal, and the Doctor was the only member of his race left alive, at least that is what he had believed for nearly a score of Earth years now.

There was no mistake about this however. His Tardis had now locked its course onto the distress beacon sent by another Time Lord. He had no choice in the matter, he had to respond. The machine's velocity was now slowing, the Tardis was on a direct descent towards whatever planet the distress signal had been sent from.

* * *

 **The dark** woman stepped back to the edge of the oasis , her heels just missing the still red hot Earth beyond the circle within where she was standing. Just a meter or two away from here the air started to shimmer as a grinding sound became louder and louder. The noise resembling a recording of a siren being played backwards on an old fashioned tape recorder at the wrong speed suddenly stopped as a tall blue box materialized in front of her. She aimed the pen like device at the door of the machine and the lock opened up. The woman quickly pulled the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

 **The Doctor** stood motionless as his uninvited guest slowly walked towards him. She slowly removed her veil and her gas mask to reveal the face of a rather attractive woman. She was tall, almost a head taller than the doctor.

"About time you showed up!" she said. "I was beginning to be overcome by the poisonous atmosphere outside."

"Who are you? And how did you summon me here?" The Doctor demanded.

"You know the answer to that." She replied. "I am a Time Lord, just as you are. I thought I was the last one, just as you thought you were the last. I was abandoned on this planet, sent here though a time vortex. In two more seconds I'd have been dead. You were cutting things a bit close."

"Well the old girl isn't as spry as she used to be," The doctor replied, "But she still manages to get me about."

"Old girl?" the woman asked.

"My Tardis," the doctor replied.

"And you are?" the woman asked.

"I'm the Doctor." the doctor replied.

"That's what I was hoping," she laughed removing a small box from her pocket.

"It's time." She smiled, "For us to become as one."

She opened the box, and removed two lead tubes. She opened both of them and poured their contents into the palm of her right hand. Each of the two tubes contained a glowing powder, when the contents of both tubes combined the powders glowed brighter and filled the Tardis with a blinding light.

"NO!" the doctor yelled, "What are you doing? That's Kronoactive element."

"Correct Doctor!" the woman laughed. It's too late, we've both been exposed to the reaction of the Krono radiation. It won't take long, don't worry."

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because it's the only way. We must both regenerate together. We must become as one and restore the Time Lord race!"

The doctor felt the effects of the radiation almost at once. His head began to spin and his legs became as rubber. The woman too fell victim to the poison. Both Time Lords lay on the floor of the Tardis within inches of each other. Their bodies began to glow as the regeneration effect was triggered.

* * *

 **The Doctor** slowly came back to his senses. He knew he'd changed, he'd been through the process of regeneration too many times before, and he still didn't know quite what to expect. He got up and looked down at himself. He was dressed in black trousers, wearing black leather shoes and stockings. He had a white shirt on over which he was wearing a black cape like top coat. He had a red ribbon bow tie around his neck. The doctor walked towards the mirror to see his new face. He was taken back for a moment at what he saw. His full head of hair was half dark, and half pure white. He had a surgical scar running diagonally across his face, the skin on the left side of which was a darker shade than the right.

He saw the woman who had done this to him still lying on the floor, only now waking up. She had transformed into a young child barely a third his height. She was wearing a short pink skirt held up with suspenders over a light colored blouse. Her brown hair sported four pink bows. The girl looked up at the doctor and then down at herself as if she was in a state of shock. "Acchonburike" she muttered, "This hasn't worked out quite the way I expected!"

* * *

 _Author's Note..._

 _The Doctor has regenerated quite a few times now, and he's taken on some interesting forms. I had been looking at some fan art and I suddenly came up with this image in my head of Tezuka's Dr. Black Jack stepping out of the Tardis holding a sonic screwdriver instead of his usual scalpel. Well I can't draw very well, (any volunteers?) so I set the image to words._


	2. Chapter 2

**Regeneration**

 **The Doctor** stared at his companion who was still shaky from the ordeal of her regeneration. "I'm going to guess that this is the first time for you," he said with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" the woman, now in the form a small child yelled back with a lisp. "Don't you dare make fun of me either!" she added.

"I wouldn't think of it," The Doctor replied.

He walked past where the girl was still trying to get to her feet, and stopped in front of the control panel of the Tardis. He started adjusting various controls and bent down to look into a binocular view port. "It seems that there is another Tardis out there besides mine, also locked onto your distress signal," the Doctor said. "I wonder who that could be?"

The girl wobbled on her feet, trying to run towards the Tardis control panel where the Doctor was standing. She found that she was too short to reach the panel, however.

"Give me a boost up!" she demanded. "I need to look!"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his companion about her waist to hold her face up to the view port. She looked to see what the Doctor has just observed.

"Acchonburike!" she cried out. "We must get out of here, and quickly! He's returning for me!"

"Who is?" the Doctor asked in a voice that clearly lacked concern.

"The Master you fool!" she replied. "He's the one who sent me though that time vortex to die on this world."

"Interesting. It seems the Master didn't know that you still had that device on you," the Doctor laughed. "In summoning my Tardis to your aid, you've also summoned your enemy!"

"Your's too I would assume." the girl said.

"We've had our differences." The Doctor replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Well in any case I'm not going to be able to get us off of this rock before the Master arrives, the time circuits are completely drained and will take a little while to recharge. That's the effect of an emergency distress beacon on a Tardis, or didn't you know that. The good news is that the Master's Tardis will also be so disabled."

* * *

 **Barely meters away** from the Doctor's Tardis, a marble Roman column materialized. Just as the Doctor's machine's chameleon circuit had become locked on the image of an old London police box, the Master's machine now always appeared in its current form.

The other Tardis landed on the edge of the safe zone. The moist ground wasn't as stable as where the Doctor's machine stood, as the heat from the still molten rock next to it caused the ground to shift under the weight of the Master's machine.

The Master opened the door to his Tardis just as ground gave way. The Roman column tipped over and spilled the Time Lord out, he landed on top of the molten lava.

The Doctor had been watching the Master's arrival. Upon seeing his rival's predicament he ran towards the door of the Tardis, grabbing the gas mask from where it lay on the floor.

"Don't do it Doctor!" his companion cried out. "He's evil and you'll die outside from the poisonous atmosphere."

The Doctor ignored the girls warning and he rushed across the moist ground. He grabbed the Master by his boots, and pulled him to the safety of the Tardis. Once inside he quickly shut the door, and pulled off the gas mask.

"You're right," The Doctor coughed, "The air outside is rather foul, and that gas mask didn't have very much left in it."

The Doctor and his companion gazed down at the form of the Master. His clothing was burned away where he had fallen onto the molten ground, and his breathing was shallow. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and used it like a medical scanner to diagnose a patient.

"His lungs are badly burned from his brief exposure to the toxic atmosphere. His burns are also quite bad, I wouldn't be surprised if he undergoes spontaneous regeneration right before our eyes."

The Doctor's words proved to be prophetic as the Master's form began to glow as his body began the regeneration process in an effort to save itself.

The two standing Time Lords watched as the Master slowly took new form. The glow surrounding him grew faint and he stirred.

The Time Lord that had been the Master stood up. He was now dressed in similar garb as the Doctor, he had a blue shirt under his jacket, and wore a yellow scarf around his neck. His long hair was completely white in color and he had a patch over his left eye.

The young girl looked up at the new arrival and she kicked him in the right leg.

"Why did you do that to me?" the newly regenerated Time Lord asked in a soft voice.

"Because you're the Master!," She yelled at him.

"You've mistaken me for someone else," The Time Lord replied. "My name is now Kiriko."


End file.
